


Never Grow Up

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, Kid!Fic, Parent AU, parent!Cas, parent!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of cheesy tropes<br/>day 5 - their children go to the same school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by taylor swift's song 'never grow up'.

"But do I have to go to school?" Even now, as they were parking the car in front of the building, Ben was trying to get out of his first day here. Dean didn't understand this, why his son was dreading school so much. The kid was brilliant and going to school would open so many new doors for him, he'd meet new people and make friends and learn and have fun. That, of course, until he grew up and the stress would start but Dean hoped they had a few good years before that.

Dean killed the engine and turned to his six year old son in the back seat. "Yes, Ben. We've been over this." He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Lisa would've been able to convince him without a problem. He just sucked at it, what a lousy father he was. "School is going to be fun. You're going to meet so many new people, you love making friends! And all of the teachers are nice too, and they'll teach you how to do math! Remember how you wanted to do math?"

Grumpily, Ben nodded but remained slumping. "Why can't you teach me? You're the smartest man in the world."

Dean was touched by the fact that Ben thought he was the smartest man in the world, he was nothing but a simple fireman, but shook his head. "I might be pretty smart, but I'm not qualified to teach you. That's what schools are for." He opened the car door and moved to climb out. "Now come on, we gotta get going. Don't wanna be late, do we?"

Still with a pout, Ben grabbed his brand new Spiderman school bag and the two of them headed into the school. It didn't take long for them to find the classroom; Dean had already been there before and met up with the teacher and other parents. Crouching before his son, Dean ruffled his hair and offered him a small smile. "You're gonna do great, Ben, alright? You're going to make a lot of friends and you're going to have fun, and at the end of the day you're going to tell me how much you enjoyed, okay?" He kissed his son's forehead then stood, suddenly finding himself with tears in his eyes. Dammit. He promised himself he wasn't going to cry.

Ben sighed quietly and nodded, quickly lunging forwards and hugging Dean's legs one last time. "Okay." He whispered, voice shaking. "I'll see you later, dad. Bye." It looked like letting go of Dean was physically painful for Ben, but then he was gone, running off into the classroom, and Dean found himself leaning back against a wall, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"First child?" He heard a deep voice speak up beside him, and looked up to see bright blue eyes and a sympathetic smile. This man wasn't in the parent and teacher meeting in Ben's class, Dean was sure. He would've remembered someone this handsome.

"What gave me away?" Dean asked with a dry smile, quickly wiping at his eyes again. "The happy smile or the cheers?" He joked, and the man chuckled.

"A little bit of both." The man answered with a bright smile, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Mine started school last year, she was pretty happy to go. I hated it, I know it sounds bad, but I kind of wanted her to be just as miserable as me about growing up, you know?"

Dean did. And suddenly he realized why Ben didn't want to go, Ben wanted to stay a little kid, he didn't want the responsibilities of somebody older, he didn't want to go into the real world. And Dean didn't want him to either. The only thing keeping him from going after his son was the handsome man in front of him. "Does it get easier?" He asked with a soft sigh.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "No, of course not. They grow up and they stop being your little kid, but they're still your child. They still love you. And you gotta remember that."

Dean slowly nodded and let out a sigh, before sticking out his hand. "Dean Winchester."

The man shook it. "Castiel Novak."

Dean didn't know what came over him when he asked the next question, but for a moment any fear of rejection was gone and only hope remained. What did he have to lose? "Do you happen to want to continue this conversation over a cup of coffee?"

Castiel's pleased, happy smile was more than worth the burst of courage as he nodded. "I'd love that, Dean."


End file.
